From This Moment
by aicchan
Summary: Asmita bergeming di tempatnya, "Mereka peliharaan Shaka… Dan aku tak tahu kau begitu sukanya dengan kucing, Defteros." "Suka? Suka katamu? Hanya makhluk tak berhati yang tahan pada pesona mereka." - ENTRY FOR FUJOSHI-FUDANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY 2014 And INFANTRUM CHALLENGE : KUCING milik AMBUDAFF - ENJOY


Defteros berdiri di depan kuil Virgo tanpa berkedip. Bagaimana tidak, di kuil yang biasanya tampak lengang dan sepi itu kini ramai oleh kehadiran enam makhluk yang sepertinya dianugerahi kemampuan untuk membuat manusia jatuh sayang pada mereka. Apalagi saat melihat mata bulat penuh harap juga kuping yang bergerak-gerak meminta perhatian. Ini godaan yang mematikan.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di depan kuil orang dengan wajah mencurigakan begitu, Defteros?"

Pria berbadan tinggi tegap itu langsung berbalik dan menemukan sang pemilik kuil _Gold Saint_ Virgo, Asmita, eski yang bersangkutan hanya mengenakan pakaian santainya. "Ini! Apa-apaan ini? Baru sembilan hari aku tinggal dan kau sudah selingkuh dengan makhluk-makhluk menggemaskan ini?"

Asmita bergeming di tempatnya, "Mereka peliharaan Shaka… Dan aku tak tahu kau begitu sukanya dengan kucing, Defteros."

"Suka? Suka katamu? Hanya makhluk tak berhati yang tahan pada pesona mereka."

"… Baiklah. Sepertinya aku belum begitu mengenalmu seperti yang selama ini kukira." Ada senyum simpul di wajah Asmita yang walaupun kedua matanya tak bisa melihat, dia tahu kalau saat ini Defteros sedang dikerubuti anak-anak kucing yang menjadi penghuni baru kuilnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**From This Moment** © aicchan

**-Alternate Reality-**

**Defteros x Asmita**

**ENTRY FOR FUJOSHI-FUDANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY 2014**

**And**

**INFANTRUM CHALLENGE : KUCING milik AMBUDAFF**

**Romance - Family**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"_Oshishou-sama_… kucingnya dibawa satu sama Defteros_-sama_." Shaka menggembungkan pipinya.

"Biarkan saja. Besok juga dikembalikan."

Bocah kecil yang merupakan anak asuh Asmita itu duduk di lantai kuil dan bermain dengan anak kucing yang dia temukan di hutan. Sebenarnya Asmita tak begitu mengerti cara merawat hewan, tapi karena Shaka memelas sekali dan sangat ingin merawat kucing-kucing kecil itu, Asmita tak sampai hati melarang.

"Setelah ini cuci tangan dan habiskan makan malammu!"

"Baik, _Oshishou-sama_." Shaka berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Asmita mengambil kotak makanan kucing yang tadi dia beli di kota dekat Sanctuary. Dia menuangnya ke dalam sebuah wadah besar dan anak-anak kucing itu langsung mengelilingi tempat makan bulat itu, dengan hebohnya menikmati jatah makan malam mereka. Tak lama Shaka kembali dengan tangan yang sudah bersih, lalu anak itu duduk di meja makan dan menikmati porsi makanannya.

Kuil ini semakin ramai saja, tapi Asmita tak keberatan dengan itu.

.

.

"Shaka! Shaka main, yuk!"

Suara bocah kecil menggema di kuil Virgo. Asmita yang baru saja membereskan sisa sarapan di dapur, menoleh pada Shaka. "Kau boleh bermain, asal sore nanti sudah kembali untuk berlatih."

"Baik, _Oshishou-sama_. Terima kasih!" seru Shaka senang. "Ayo, kita main." Ajakan itu membuat lima anak kucing di sana berlari mengikuti langkah Shaka seolah mengerti apa kata majikan kecil mereka.

Selesai membereskan dapur, Asmita keluar dari kuilnya dan berdiri di pelataran, membiarkan angin menyentuh wajahnya. Hari sudah begini terang tapi tak ada panggilan misi untuknya, berarti seharian ini dia bisa sedikit bersantai. Tak lama kemudian, dia merasakan Defteros datang mendekat.

"Hei, bocahmu semangat sekali sampai berlarian begitu."

"Biarkan saja." Asmita mendengar suara kucing kecil. "Shaka tak terima kau bawa pulang anak ini. Asmita mengusap kepala kucing dalam pelukan Defteros.

"Nanti juga aku kembalikan. Salah sendiri yang ini lengket sekali denganku," Defteros memainkan cakar mungil milik kucing kecil yang dia bawa. "Semalam heboh sekali melihat anak ini tak mau lepas dari Aspros, sampai kaus Aspros sobek kena cakar si kecil yang bergelantungan." Defteros memindah kucing kecil itu ke pundaknya. "Hari ini kau ada misi?"

Asmita menggeleng, "Belum ada panggilan untukku."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar? Cuaca hari ini cerah sekali. Sayang kalau hanya dihabiskan di dalam ruangan. Kau mau kan?"

Merasa kalau itu bukan ajakan buruk, Asmita mengangguk tanda setuju. Mereka berdua meninggalkan jajaran kuil zodiac dan menuju ke salah satu taman Sanctuary yang dihiasi berbagai jenis bunga. Di sana mereka duduk di kursi batu yang dekat dengan aliran sungai. Defteros membiarkan anak kucing yang dia bawa turun ke rumput dan berlarian bebas di sana. Suara makhluk mungil itu membuat hati terasa damai.

"Hari yang indah," Asmita merasakan hembusan angin lembut membelai wajahnya.

Defteros meraih jemari Asmita dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dipandangi wajah sang kekasih yang begitu indah, tampak rapuh dalam kelembutannya. Dia mengecup kedua sisi wajah Asmita sebelum menyentuh bibir sang Virgo dengan bibirnya sendiri. Keduanya berbagi kecupan manis yang singkat namun cukup untuk menghangatkan hati.

Defteros meraih seuntai rambut panjang Asmita dan membiarkan helai halus itu meluncur jatuh kembali ke pundak sang kekasih. "Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang bagus."

"Tidak juga," Asmita menyelipkan helai rambutnya ke balik telinga.

"Hmm—tapi biasanya kau menebar _cosmo_ horor kalau aku menyentuhmu di tempat terbuka seperti ini."

"Sesekali tidak apa," Asmita menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Defteros. Dia merasakan kucing kecil yang tadinya berlarian tak tentu arah, kini mendekat padanya. Asmita membiarkan saja kucing kecil itu naik ke pangkuannya dan melingkarkan badannya dengan nyaman. Dibelai lembut bulu halus si kucing yang langsung mengeong manja, suka pada sentuhannya.

Merangkul pundak Asmita, Defteros memandang wajah kekasihnya. Di Sanctuary ini, tepatnya di luar jajaran para _Gold Saint_ juga petinggi lainnya, Asmita memang di kenal sebagai sosok yang tertutup dan susah didekati. Namun sebenarnya Asmita hanya terlalu canggung untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain, kalau tak didekati, dia akan makin menjauh. Untung saja Defteros sudah kenal Asmita sejak pertama makhluk manawan ini datang ke Sanctuary saat usianya baru sepuluh tahun. Karena saat itu Asmita ada dalam pengawasan Aspros, Defteros pun jadi akrab dengannya. Hubungan itu membuat jalan Defteros sedikit lebih mudah saat dia bertekad untuk mengklaim hati pemuda yang telah memikatnya sejak pertemuan pertama.

Ketenangan di antara mereka buyar saat dari kejauhan terdengar suara bocah yang menangis, sepertinya ada dua orang. Defteros dan Asmita pun beranjak dari duduk mereka, membuat kucing di pangkuan Asmita refleks melompat dan mendarat mulus ke tanah berumput.

Defteros berbelok menuju ke jalan setapak penghubung setiap taman di Sanctuary. Di sana dia melihat gerombolan bocah-bocah kecil mengelilingi Shaka dan Milo yang menangis dibawah pohon. Tampak ada patahan ranting dan juga dedaunan yang bertebaran di tanah. Anak-anak kucing pun mengeong pelan seolah sedang berusaha menghibur anak yang menangis.

"O-_Oshishou-sama_…" isak Shaka.

Asmita pun langsung menghampiri anak didiknya, jarang sekali Shaka menangis sampai seperti ini. Saat menyentuh si bocah, Asmita segera merasakan keadaan tubuh Shaka. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka dan kakinya juga terkilir.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Asmita seraya menggendong Shaka. Milo sendiri digendong oleh Defteros.

"Tadi… Milo dan Shaka memanjat pohon, tapi cabangnya patah dan mereka terjatuh," jelas Camus yang memeluk buku tebalnya erat-erat.

Asmita mengusap kepala Shaka yang memeluk lehernya, "Biar aku dan Defteros yang mengantar Milo. Kalian bermainlah lagi!"

"Baik…" seru anak-anak itu, sedikit tak bersemangat karena teman mereka terluka.

Setelah para bocah berlalu, Defteros menepuk pundak Asmita, "Biar aku saja yang antar Milo ke Kardia. Kau rawat Shaka saja dulu!"

Tak mengajukan keberatan, Asmita pun berpisah dengan Defteros. Dia kembali ke kuil Virgo dengan diikuti anak-anak kucing lucu yang masih mengeong menggemaskan. Sepanjang perjalanan dia membiarkan Shaka terus menangis.

Asmita mengusap sayang kepala bocah itu, "Lain kali, jangan memanjat pohon tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa! Kau mengerti?" merasakan anggukan Shaka, Asmita menghela napas, "Setelah kita obati lukamu, kita buat pancake. Kau mau?"

"… Um… mau…" jawab Shaka dengan suara serak.

Diiringi enam anak kucing di sekelilingnya, Asmita membawa Shaka kembali ke tempat mereka tinggal. Kuil ke-enam dari dua belas kuil utama di Sanctuary.

.

Setelah lukanya diobati, Shaka berhenti menangis. Kini dia duduk di tempat tidurnya, dikelilingi oleh anak-anak kucing. Seperti janjinya, Asmita membuatkan pancake untuk Shaka, khusus untuk hari ini Asmita mengizinkan bocah kecil itu makan di tempat tidur.

"_Oshishou-sama_…"

"Ya?"

Shaka menunduk, meratakan potongan margarin di atas pancake-nya, "Maaf—aku ceroboh."

Mendengar nada penyesalan itu, Asmita tersenyum dan mengusap sayang kepala Shaka, "Tak apa. Sekarang kau sudah tahu apa akibatnya kalau berbuat ceroboh, kan? Aku yakin kau tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Shaka mengangguk, "Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya, _Oshishou-sama_."

"Habiskan makanmu, setelah itu tidurlah!"

"Baik."

Asmita duduk di sisi tempat tidur Shaka. Anak-anak kucing di sana berjalan berlalu lalang di kasur itu, sekali dua kali naik ke pangkuan Asmita, saling berebut tempat yang nyaman. Lalu Asmita mengangkat salah satu anak kucing di sana dan menyentuhkan hidungnya pada wajah hewan kecil itu.

Tak lama, pintu kamar Shaka terbuka dan masuklah Defteros.

"Kenapa malah aku yang kena omel si Kardia? Kalajengking itu protektif sekali sama si Milo, tapi tak mau mengakui," dia duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di samping tempat tidur. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Shaka?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Hanya kaki yang masih sakit. _Oshishou-sama_ melarangku berjalan sendiri." Shaka menggigiti ujung sendoknya.

Defteros mengacak rambut Shaka, "Tenang saja, aku bersedia jadi angkutan gratismu sampai kau sembuh."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku tak pernah bohong," kata Defteros.

Wajah Shaka berubah riang dan dengan semangat bocah itu memakan lagi pancake di piringnya.

Defteros mengambil seekor anak kucing dan memangkunya, kucing kecil berwarna coklat itu langsung melingkar nyaman di sana. Bersama Asmita dia menunggu sampai Shaka selesai makan dan setelahnya barulah mereka meninggalkan kamar itu, Asmita sekali lagi mengingatkan supaya Shaka tidak turun dari tempat tidur. Dengan menggiring enam ekor anak kucing yang mengeong memelas, Asmita juga Defteros menuju ke dapur untuk memberi makan para hewan lucu itu.

Menyuruh Asmita untuk duduk saja, Defteros yang mengurus para kucing kecil yang mengeong di kedua kakinya begitu mencium aroma makanan yang baru dikeluarkan Defteros dari dalam lemari. Setelah menuang makanan kucing itu ke dalam wadah, Defteros menghampiri Asmita.

"Kau tampak lesu."

"Tidak."

Defteros menyentuh wajah Asmita, "Jangan berbohong padaku. Kau tahu itu percuma."

Menyamankan diri pada sentuhan itu, Asmita meraih jemari Defteros, "Aku hanya tidak suka kalau Shaka terluka dan jadi murung seperti ini."

"Wajar saja anak kecil sekali dua kali terluka. Itu akan jadi pengalaman dan pembelajaran juga untuk mereka. Ingat saja Saga dan Kanon dulu. Malah hampir setiap hari mereka pulang dengan luka baru padahal yang lama juga belum sembuh benar." Defteros menggenggam jemari Asmita, "Kau juga jangan terlalu protektif pada Shaka! Dia anak yang kuat. Ya—paling tidak nangisnya tidak seheboh Milo."

Mendengar itu, Asmita pun tersenyum, "Rasanya tak akan ada yang bisa menyaingi tangisan Milo."

Melihat senyum Asmita adalah hal yang sangat disukai Defteros. Itu membuatnya membungkuk dan sekali lagi menikmati bibir Asmita yang selalu tampak menggoda. Tapi sentuhan itu hanya berlangsung singkat karena seekor anak kucing melompat dari lantai, naik ke meja dan akhirnya mendarat di kepala Defteros.

"Hei!" Defteros mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya, "bocah nakal! Kalau begini caranya, jadi susah untuk memonopolimu, Asmita."

Asmita berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, "Kalau begitu kau harus pandai mengalihkan perhatian para kucing itu, kurasa hanya makanan tak cukup untuk membuat mereka sibuk."

"Kalau begini nanti aku buatkan kandang untuk mereka dan kupenuhi dengan mainan."

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Jawaban itu membuat Defteros mendapatkan ide, "Nah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ke kota sebelah dan membeli perlengkapan untuk rumah kucing-kucing ini?" Defteros menurunkan anak kucing yang dia gendong dan memandang si kecil itu langsung dikerubuti anak kucing lainnya.

"Nanti saja, setelah Shaka bangun."

"Hmmm… oke. Aku ajak Saga dan Kanon sekalian, ya?!"

"Tak apa. Sudah lama juga kita tidak ke kota berasama."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sore nanti aku ke sini lagi bersama si kembar kecil." Defteros pun meninggalkan kuil Virgo untuk kembali ke tempatnya tinggal, kuil Gemini.

.

.

Saat matahari mulai condong ke barat, Defteros pun datang kembali ke Virgo bersama Saga dan Kanon juga Aspros yang ternyata hari ini juga tak ada misi. Shaka senang sekali berkumpul ramai seperti ini, apalagi sekarang dia digendong Aspros. Walau sangat akrab dengan Defteros, Shaka juga dekat dengan Aspros.

"Jadi anak-anak ini mau dibuatkan rumah sendiri?" tanya Saga yang memandang kucing-kucing kecil yang berlarian di antara mereka dengan hebohnya menuruni tangga batu. "Boleh aku bantu?" dia menoleh pada Defteros.

"Tentu saja. Aku butuh tenaga kuli yang banyak. Kau juga, Kanon!" ujar Defteros.

"Enak saja. Aku bukan kuli!" protes adik kembar Saga.

"Mirip." Itu membuat Defteros tertawa karena mendapat tonjokan maut dari Kanon di lengannya.

Perjalanan menuju kota mereka habiskan untuk berbincang santai, sekedar untuk saling bertukar cerita tentang apa saja yang mereka lakukan di sepanjang hari. Asmita berjalan di sebelah Defteros, merasa begitu nyaman dikelilingi oleh orang-orang ini. Dengan para Gemini, Asmita sudah merasa seperti keluarga sendiri. Dia hormat pada Aspros yang dulu sempat menjadi pengawasnya, dia juga dekat dengan Saga dan Kanon yang sering kabur ke kuilnya kalau dimarahi entah oleh Aspros atau Defteros.

"Asmita_-sama_."

Dia menoleh sedikit pada Saga di sebelahnya, "Ya?"

"Um—apa Shaka boleh bermalam di kuil Gemini?"

"… Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya saja sudah lama Shaka tidak menginap di sana."

"Apanya yang sudah lama. Bulan lalu kan Shaka menginap seminggu di tempat kita," kata Kanon.

"Sebulan kan sudah termasuk lama."

"Tidak!"

Sebelum si kembar itu mulai bertengkar yang tidak penting, Defteros melerai dengan mencengkram kepala dua anak lelaki itu. "Kalian ada bahasan yang lebih penting tidak, sih? Tanya saja langsung pada Shaka, dia mau atau tidak?"

Shaka tertawa, sama seperti Asmita, bocah itu meski melakukan semua kegiatannya dengan mata tertutup, dia tak kesulitan mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. "Aku sih mau saja," dia yang sekarang duduk di pundak Aspros, mengulurkan tangannya pada Saga yang langsung menggenggamnya, "Tapi aku tidak mau kalau Kanon mengepang rambutku lagi. Jadinya kusut."

Itu membuat Saga dan Aspros tertawa, teringat 'hasil karya' Kanon pada rambut Shaka.

"Jangan tertawa kalian!" seru Kanon tidak terima.

Kemudian sesampainya di kota, mereka berpencar, para orang dewasa mencari bahan baku sedangkan para anak menuju ke toko lain untuk membeli camilan. Shaka sekarang dalam pengawasan penuh Saga, karena kalau diserahkan pada Kanon, bisa-bisa anak itu celaka lagi. Para kucing kecil itu mengikuti kemana majikan kecil mereka pergi.

"Jadi kita butuh kayu, paku, cat dan beberapa kain," Defteros mendaftar apa yang harus mereka beli.

"Kau yakin bisa membuat kandang, Defteros?" tanya Aspros, sedikit tak yakin.

"Tenang saja. Kalau butuh bantuan kan tinggal panggil Shion." Defteros terkekeh.

"Jangan sembarangan, dia itu perawat _cloth_, bukan tukang bangunan." Aspros menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah.

Sampai di toko bahan baku bangunan, Asmita menunggu sedikit menjauh dari Defteros dan Aspros yang bicara dengan pemilik toko karena dia juga tak akan bisa membantu memilih mana yang cocok untuk membangun kandang kucing. Dia menunggu si kembar Gemini seraya menikmati kegiatan di kota kecil yang terasa begitu damai. Jarang sekali dia menghabiskan waktu luangnya di luar kuil, biasanya dia hanya bermeditasi, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di sekitar Sanctuary kalau Defteros mengajak.

"Ah…"

Suara Aspros menarik perhatian Asmita.

"Sekarang tanggal enam bulan sembilan."

"Lalu?" tanya Defteros tak mengerti.

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian lupa? Ini kan tanggal saat Shaka datang ke Sanctuary. Sudah tiga tiga tahun berlalu sejak Pope mengantar bayi mungil itu padamu, Asmita."

Barulah Asmita sadar kalau Aspros benar. Dia memang tak pernah menaruh perhatian khusus pada tanggal tertentu, bukan hanya karena dia dan buta yang berarti bergantinya hari tak begitu banyak membawa perubahan baginya.

"Benar juga. Tak terasa, ya?" Defteros berkacak pinggang. "Bayi kecil itu sudah jadi bocah yang tak bisa diam."

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat pesta untuknya?" usul Aspros. "Mungkin membelikannya kue? Mainan?"

"Shaka tak suka mainan, kurasa dia lebih suka kau belikan sekotak besar ohagi." Kata Defteros.

"Ohagi… aku heran kenapa anak itu suka sekali ohagi." Aspros melirik Asmita, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sadar kalau pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya, Asmita berpikir, apa yang sebaiknya dia berikan untuk Shaka. Selama ini dia tak pernah memberi satu benda yang istimewa, bahkan untuk Defteros.

"Entahlah… Shaka bukan anak yang suka meminta sesuatu. Tidak makanan, tidak mainan. Selama ini dia mendapat mainannya dari kalian, kan?"

Dua pelaku yang paling memanjakan Shaka hanya tertawa pelan. Si kembar Gemini dewasa itu memang yang paling memanjakan Shaka, hampir tak pernah memarahi si kecil.

"Kalau begitu kita belikan _cake_ saja untuknya. Coklat, mungkin?" Defteros melirik ke toko kue yang ada di ujung jalan. "Tak ada anak-anak yang tak suka coklat, kan?"

"Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu." Ujar Aspros. Dan rencana pun segera bertambah, membangun rumah untuk para kucing dan membuat pesta untuk Shaka.

.

.

Usai menikmati hari, mereka semua berkumpul di kuil Virgo. Saga dan Kanon membantu Defteros membuat rumah untuk para kucing yang sedari tadi berjalan mondar-mandir di sekeliling mereka dengan wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu. Selesai dengan prakarya mereka, para Gemini tampak puas melihat bangunan kecil di samping kuil Virgo. Cukup untuk menampung kucing-kucing mungil plus sudah disediakan mainan-mainan lucu di dalamnya. Bhkan sepertinya rumah para kucing itu sanggup menampung tiga bocah kecil.

"Nah! Masuklah kalian semua! Ini rumah baru kalian. Jangan hancurkan dalam semalam, ya?!" Defteros memasukkan satu per satu anak kucing ke dalam bangunan kayu itu. Segera saja riuh terdengar suara lucu para kucing yang sepertinya senang dengan tempat tinggal baru mereka.

Kemudian mereka pun berkumpul di dalam kuil Virgo, memberi kejutan untuk Shaka dengan menyuguhinya cake coklat besar. Bocah kecil itu terlihat luar biasa senang mendapatkan kejutan dari orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Satu per satu Shaka mengecup pipi semua yang ada di sana sebagai penanda sayang dan ucapan terima kasih.

Puas berpesta, Aspros pun mengajak Saga dan Kanon untuk pulang, kembali ke kuil Gemini. Karena Shaka akan menginap di sana, bocah kecil itu membawa boneka beruang besar hadiah dari Aspros di tahun pertamanya tinggal di Sanctuary.

Asmita dan Defteros mengantar sampai ke depan kuil Virgo, membalas lambaian tangan Shaka yang masih sangat bersemangat walau hari sudah larut.

Defteros memeluk pinggang Asmita, "Jadi sepi."

"Kau ini membingungkan," Asmita menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya saat angin berhembus, "Kalau ramai, kau bilang mengganggu. Kalau sepi, kau bilang jadi membosankan."

"Hmm… aku tidak bilang membosankan. Selama ada kau, kurasa kata bosan akan hilang dari otakku." Defteros sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk mengecup bibir Asmita. Betapa sosok ini telah memenjarakan hatinya, membuatnya enggan berpaling dan cukup mencurahkan segala cinta yang dia miliki untuk sang Virgo.

Terganggu oleh suara para kucing yang tak pernah berhenti, Defteros akhirnya melepaskan Asmita sambil mengerang sedikit frustasi. "Iya aku tahu kalian belum makan. Tunggu sebentar!"

Tersenyum pada Defteros yang begitu perhatian pada anak-anak kucing, Asmita mengikuti pria berkulit gelap itu masuk ke dalam kuil Virgo. "Aku ke kamar duluan. Urus mereka dengan baik, ya?!"

"Hah? Mereka itu kan peliharaanmu dan Shaka, kenapa jadi aku yang kena?"

"Soalnya kau lebih ahli menguruus hewan dari pada aku. Jadi dari pada kenapa-kenapa, lebih baik aku serahkan pada ahlinya."

"Kau itu pandai sekali memanfaatkan orang," Defteros mengacak rambut Asmita, "Ya sudah, kau istirahat saja dulu!" dia berdiri di pintu dapur, menunggu sampai Asmita masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelah itu dia pun mengambil makanan kucing dari dalam dapur dan kembali ke luar. Setelah menuangkan makanan itu ke dalam wadah sekaligus menyiapkan minum yang cukup, Defteros kembali ke dalam kuil Virgo setelah sebelumnya sempat memandang sekeliling Sanctuary yang tampak bersinar temaram di malam yang cerah ini.

Lalu Defteros menuju ke kamar Asmita… kamarnya juga selama dia merusuh di kuil ini. Di dalam dia melihat Asmita sudah berganti dengan pakaian tidur, sebuah kaus lengan panjang yang menutup tubuhnya hingga sebatas lutut. Di kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan, sosok Asmita tampak seperti berpedar lembut.

"Kau belum tidur?" Defteros menutup pintu dan menghampiri Asmita yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Dia menyentuh sisi wajah Asmita dan sedikit terkejut merasakan pemuda itu menyandarkan wajah di telapak tangannya. "Asmita?"

Tapi Asmita tak berkata apa-apa.

Defteros membungkuk dan mengecup kepala Asmita, "Bukannya aku menolak, hanya saja tak biasanya seperti ini."

"Hanya sedang ingin. Sudah lama… tidak berdua saja denganmu."

Tersenyum, Defteros duduk di sebelah Asmita dan menggenggam jemari pemuda yang enam tahun lebih muda darinya, "Kalau begitu aku tak akan menyiakan kesempatan ini." Dia mengangkat tangan Asmita dan mengecupnya lembut. "Tapi kalau kau lelah, lebih baik kita istirahat saja."

Asmita menggeleng.

"Kurasa peruntunganku sedang baik ya, hari ini?!" Defteros tersenyum dan memeluk Asmita, merengkuh sosok itu dengan kedua lengannya. Dia membiarkan Asmita menyusuri wajahnya, menyentuh pipi, mata, bibir. Kadang Defteros berharap bisa memandang sosok dirinya terpantul di bola mata Asmita yang terkurung di balik kelopak matanya yang selalu terpejam. Kadang masih terasa sakit saat menyadari itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi yang tak akan terwujud.

"Defteros?"

Mengusir pikiran anehnya, Defteros menarik napas panjang dan membaringkan Asmita, "Maaf—tapi kurasa aku sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi."

Raut wajah Asmita membeku sejenak, sampai akhirnya dia tertawa pelan, "Dasar bodoh. Siapa yang menyuruhmu menahan diri?"

Defteros ikut tertawa walau hanya sebentar. Selanjutnya mereka menikmati waktu yang mereka miliki. Sejenak menjauh dari fana dunia dan melarutkan diri mereka dalam kehangatan yang absolut, membungkus jiwa dan raga mereka dalam kesatuan yang tak akan bisa dipiisahkan oleh apapun.

"Asmita…" Defteros menjalin jemarinya pada jemari Asmita, "Jangan menghilang dariku…"

"Bukan aku… yang bisa memutuskan hal itu…" Asmita menghadapkan wajah Defteros padanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, "aku hanya bisa menjanjikan kalau di masa kehidupan ini… aku hanya milikmu…"

Mendengar itu, senyum muncul di wajah Defteros, "Mm—itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap. Semua tak lagi memiliki arti di tengah kebersamaan mereka. Sampai di suatu saat nanti waktu mereka di dunia ini akan berakhir. Sampai napas tak lagi menjadi bukti rekatnya nyawa pada raga. Hingga saat itu tiba… mereka percaya cinta yang ada tak akan sirna. Pada keluarga, pada teman, pada sahabat, pada sang kekasih.

Untuk itu saja mereka sudah sudah puas.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Entry kedua untuk FUJOSHI FUDANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY!

Kali ini hadir dengan OTP istimewa saya. Mama Mita dan Papa Defty #dibuangkelava Well… semoga bisa menghibur XD


End file.
